


redamancy

by incandescentphan



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescentphan/pseuds/incandescentphan
Summary: (n.) the act of loving in return.





	redamancy

Dan 

I stared out the window as the van pulled slowly into the gravel driveway. The nurse stepped out of the driver’s seat and met me at the door. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a sleek bun and her maroon scrubs were faded. I always hated this part.  
“Hi, Daniel. How are you today?” Her voice was dripping with saccharin. She donned a fake smile, her crooked teeth stained yellow.  
“Hello. I’m fine. Can we get on with it please?” It came out a lot more harsh than I meant, but I was tired of the sympathy bullshit. This happened every few months. One person would leave and another would take their place. I was used to it, and by that point, I barely even noticed that they were there.  
“Dan, I’m really trying.” She looked at me with tired eyes. “I know this is hard for you. Hell, I can’t even imagine how awful it is to have strangers come into your house and have to help you with everything. But I’m trying my hardest to make things somewhat bearable.” I looked at her for a second. She was right, it was awful, and it was very hard for me. But she was trying and I appreciated that more than anything.  
“Okay, Charity. I’ll try.” I stood slowly from my chair and grabbed my cane. She helped me as I made my way to the door. Charity opened the door and I was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. Raven hair swept across his forehead and melded with his pale skin. He donned light blue scrubs and all black high tops. As I took him in, I didn’t realise that I had been staring for quite a while.  
“Um… Hi Daniel. I’m Philip, but you can call me Phil.” He gave me a soft smile and reached his hand out to shake mine before glancing down at my cane. He feigned a cough and withdrew his hand. I stepped to the side as to welcome him in. He followed Charity and I into the living area. She plopped down onto my suayed, navy couch, and Phil sat delicately on the loveseat adjacent to it. I slowly hobbled to the large recliner in the corner of the room. We sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever.  
“So, Phil,” Charity clasped her hands together and leaned forward. “You will be in charge of taking care of Daniel.” I coughed and interjected.  
“Actually, I prefer Dan.” Charity stared at me for a second and then turned her attention back to Phil.  
“Right. Anyways, Dan’s condition makes it difficult for him to do most things. Getting in bed, bathing, getting dressed, etc.” I felt my face begin to heat up with embarrassment. I looked down at my shaking hands. “His accident‒”  
“No.” I stood from the seat, leaning on my cane. “I’m going to lay down for a while.”  
“Let me help yo‒” Phil began to stand from his seat to accompany me to my room.  
“I’m fine.” It came out a lot more harsh than I meant for it to. “Thank you.” I slowly hobbled to my bedroom and slid off my shoes with the opposite foot. Carefully, I inched myself into the bed and leaned back on the mound of pillows. I stared at the patch of water damage above my head. The memory that goes along with it hurts more than any physical pain I have endured. 

_“Dan! You have to help me! I can’t hold him on my own!” Grey shouted at me from the upstairs bathroom. I stood, leaning against the doorframe, watching the events unfold. Grey was covered from head to toe in water and suds in attempts to give our 48 kg golden retriever a bath. Charlie was licking the water from his face and I couldn’t stop laughing. “Dan!”_  
“Okay, okay.” I gave him a soft chuckle. Crouching beside him, I started trying to rinse the soap from his fur.  
After about 10 minutes and 5 kg of water, we finally got him cleaned and wrapped in three towels. While we were cleaning up the excess water Charlie so graciously trailed behind him, I threw my wet cloth on Grey and ran through the hallway. We were both laughing hysterically. Once he caught up to me, he hauled me over his shoulder and threw me onto our bed. He laid across me while yelling, “I win, I win!”  
_“Okay, kid!” I was actually slightly struggling to breathe. “Get off me!” I laughed as he slowly rolled off me and onto the other side of the bed. We laid side by side, laughing and enjoying each others’ company for hours, completely forgetting about the drenched floor in the bathroom. ___

____

__

“Dan?” Charity’s voice pulled me from the elegiac memory. “I have to head back to the hospital. Are you okay? Do I need to tell Phil to get you anything?”  
“No. I’m fine, thank you. Could you tell him that I’m just going to nap for a while? I kinda want to be alone.” She looked at me with pity in her eyes.  
“Of course, Dan. I’ll be back next week to check in and deliver the rest of Phil’s things. He’s bringing his stuff into the guest bedroom now. You can call me if you need anything.” She gave me a sad smile and closed the door. And then, I was once again alone with my thoughts

//  
thank you all so much for reading!  
-Sarah


End file.
